Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to semiconductor devices, methods of fabricating the same, and related electronic devices and electronic systems.
Research into various methods of vertically forming a plurality of memory cells on a substrate has progressed in order to downscale semiconductor devices and improve the performance of semiconductor devices.